Star
Star Star is a superior element.It requires Space,Light and 100 diamonds.It all costs 2800 diamonds.Star is powerful both at long and close range,with a spell that can bring any projectile they come with and affect the opponent's stats Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Above Average Speed : Above Average Spells Spectral Stars "User shoots multiple stars that change color after a second,casting an effect per color.Charging creates a temporary shield that blocks non-explosive projectiles." -->The user shoots several stars that follow the location of the mouse cursor.11 bullets are shot,and doesn't increase when charge.Instead,a temporary shield is made in front of the caster to protect them from non-explosive projectiles such as Rocks Avalanche,Poison Needles,and Asteroid Belt.It is similar to a bullet-proof shield.Each star has their own color,and they switch every 1 second.Description below shows the color each star will do. # Red Star : Drains HP for 2 seconds(12 damage per second) # Blue Star : Slows down opponent for 5 seconds(50 damage) # Yellow Star : Blinds for 0.5 seconds(35 damage) # Green Star : Steals 90 ~ 180 health(does no damage) # Orange Star : Stuns for 1 second(18 damage) # Purple Star : "Curse" debuff for 8 seconds(does no damage) # Pink Star : Freezes for 3 seconds(8 damage per 0.5 seconds) # Gold Star : Deals 125 damage(the highest-damaging star) # Black Star : Activates "Fear" for 10 seconds(60 damage) (Fear is a debuff where a bat chews on an opponent's head for a said amount of timedamage for 15 secondswith lowered speed involved.) # White Star : Cleanses a party member,makes them shine,and heals them for 125 hp,but will knock away opponents(95 damage) # Rainbow Star : Stops mana,health and stamina production for 9 seconds(100 damage) It deals a total of 571 damage.This is a multi projectile spell with a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana *Note : '''Each effect can greatly adverse your stats.Dodge them if you can. '''Dwarf Star "User creates a bright star that players can step on,then opens up after a couple of seconds,leeching half of their health." --> The user forms a yellow star that brightens up everything in 5 studs.Players can step on it and touch the star.After 2 seconds,the star opens up like a pacman,eating everyone on top of it,leeching 50% of their health and spitting them out as if they were useless bones.This is a trap spell with a 14 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 485 shards Stellar Constellations "User s''hines a star that connects 5 opponents to create a constellation of explosion,dealing high damage."'' -->This close range spell has an 8 second cooldown.User sends 5 nearby opponents in the air,trapping them in asteroids.If there are no opponents,mana is consumed but cooldown is not triggered.A star shines in the middle where the opponents are trapped.The asteroids will then spin,and the star will shine a ray on an opponent,to another,and then another,until all 5 opponents are connected.The opponents are then pulled towards the star,making it explode,dealing 275 ~ 425 damage. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 520 shards. Ghastly Star "User s''hoot a gray transparent star that will bring projectiles that come with them.Hitting with a player causes their shield spells to be locked for 9 seconds."'' -->This projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown.The user shoots a large,gray transparent star that will deal 360 damage to the opponent and causes their shield spells to be locked for 9 seconds,resetting its cooldown after being locked.If the star ever encounters a projectile,it will not pass through it,nor make it explode, nay explode.It will bring the projectile with it and is tossed at an area if a player is detected.It will not damage the caster,though. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 670 shards Big Dipper "User sends all players in the air,connecting them with lines that create the Big Dipper.Casts an explosion after the connection,dealing high damage and knockback." -->The user elevates together with all nearby players.Each player caught will shine.They are connected to each other together with other miscellaneous stars.Does 10 ~ 20 damage per connection with the stars.Once the connection is done,a massive explosion occurs,blinding everyone in the server(as long as they are looking or facing at the explosion)and casting a rumble in the map.It deals 250 ~ 550 damage for the explosion plus the damage took from the connection. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 930 shards Star Death * Sun Explosion and Big Dipper both can knock away opponents at the end of the ultimate process. * Spectral Stars is similar to Rainbowifier Maximizer.